Have you ever really loved a woman?
by Yumi Yamiko
Summary: ONESHOT Songfic SLASH: SiriusxRemus Pitadinha de ANGST Tonks mostra a Remus uma música que sua amiga havia mostrado a ela. Ela diz que se lembrou dos dois... Mas Remus teve outra pessoa vindo à sua mente...


**Preview:** Esta é uma songfic que contém SLASH (Sirius Black x Remus Lupin) e se passa num período logo após "_O Príncipe Mestiço_". Ah, se você gosta do ship RemusxTonks... Bem, aviso que, se você continuar, não lerá algo que te agrade muito... (ha ha ha, como sou má).

Harry Potter não me pertence. Nem seus personagens.

**Dica:** Para curtir melhor a fic, experimente ouvir a música junto. Acho ela linda demais e a voz do Bryan Adams é muito gostosa de se ouvir... O link segue aí:

youtube (ponto) com/watch?v (igual) 3pJoMeEg8cM&mode (igual) related&search (igual)

(tá, sei que ninguém vai abrir, já que é um saco não poder colocar hyperlinks aqui...)

** OBS:** A ordem das lembranças não é necessariamente cronológica. Ou vai dizer que você consegue lembrar de seu passado em ordem certinha de tempo?

* * *

**Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman? - Bryan Adams**

_Por Yumi Yamiko_

"_Você Realmente Já Amou Uma Mulher?"_

Remus Lupin se encontrava sentado de frente para a lareira de sua atual moradia. Segurava uma caneca com chá, que esfriava, sem que ele desse atenção. Fitava com melancolia a dança das chamas daquele fogo crepitante e acolhedor. Entretanto, não conseguia deixa de sentir um enorme vazio dentro de si, que fazia Remus sentir-se afundando, mergulhando em um profundo, escuro e frio oceano...

"Amor!" Remus sentiu seu pescoço pesar com sua namorada agarrada a ele "Olha a música que a Jassie me mostrou! Achei tão linda... Vê o que você acha! Pensei tanto em nós dois…"

A voz dela era de uma sonhadora, de quem estava muito feliz. Remus não poderia dizer que se sentia como ela. Muito pelo contrário...

Ele sorriu para ela, como sempre fazia para esconder o que sentia. Seu sorriso sempre fora sua melhor e mais útil máscara.

A música começara a tocar. Lembranças começaram a invadir a mente do rapaz com uma turbulência que já não estava mais habituado.

To really love a woman,  
To understand her,  
You've got to know her deep inside ...  
Hear every thought,  
See every dream,  
And give her wings when she wants to fly.

_Para realmente amar uma mulher, para compreendê-la,  
Você precisa conhecê-la profundamente por dentro,  
Ouvir cada pensamento, ver cada sonho,  
E dar-lhe asas quando ela quiser voar._

---/--/---

Remus sabia quase tudo sobre Sirius. Sabia sobre sua família, sobre seus segredos. Sabia que ele era um animago, que virava um cão preto para amenizar suas dores durante as noites de lua cheia. Sabia sua opinião a respeito dos bruxos de puro-sangue que recriminam os nascidos trouxa, dos professores, da escola, das garotinhas que viviam atrás dele, dos animais que viviam soltos ou presos. Sabia o que ele pensava. Após longos períodos de observação quase que minuciosa, aprendera a ler Sirius, a interpretar seus olhares e gestos. Conhecia seu interior, seus desejos.

E também sabia sobre seu sonho de ter um objeto peculiar ao mundo bruxo.

"Ah, finalmente! Tô louco pra ver essa belezinha aqui funcionar!" Sirius exclamava com satisfação, dando tapinhas na sua recém adquirida moto, muito semelhante com as motocicletas dos trouxas. A única diferença era que aquela fora projetada para voar com magia.

"Não sei, não... Tem certeza que isso vai dar certo, Sirius?" Remus olhava, desaprovando-o.

"Claro que vai, Moony! E você vai estrear essa belezinha aqui comigo, não vai?" ele não se lembrava quando havia sido a última vez que vira o moreno tão empolgado daquele jeito.

"Você quer que eu voe nessa _coisa_? Ah, não, muito obrigado. Prefiro ficar aqui embaixo pra evitar que você se esborrache no chão" respondeu com simplicidade, fazendo o outro abrir um largo sorriso e beijar-lhe brevemente nos lábios.

"Ahh, como meu lobinho é preocupado comigo... Que gracinha!"

"Sirius, pare com isso!..."

"Ok, ok, mas você vem comigo!" rindo, Sirius puxou Remus pela mão, montando na enorme motocicleta juntamente com o companheiro "Segure-se!"

Sem dar tempo de Remus responder, o moreno deu a partida e saiu voando com seus dois bens mais preciosos, rindo, feliz, com o outro agarrado a sua cintura, de olhos fechados, praguejando e amaldiçoando Sirius por tê-lo forçado àquilo.

Sim, Remus conhecia Sirius melhor do que ninguém. Mas intimamente ele sabia que Sirius conhecia o lobisomem melhor do que o próprio Remus.

---/--/---  
Then when you find yourself lying helpless in her arms ...  
You know you really love a woman

_Então, quando você se achar repousando desamparado nos braços dela,  
Você saberá que realmente ama uma mulher..._  
---/--/---

O dia raiava. Mais uma lua-cheia se fora. Sirius, que se encontrava na forma de cão, bocejou e olhou em sua volta. Encontrou Remus deitado próximo a si, de bruços, seminu, dormindo. Ele não estava tranqüilo. Parecia sonhar com algo ruim. O cachorro deu mais uma breve olhada pelo recinto. Não havia mais ninguém por ali.

Voltando à sua forma original, Sirius caminhou até Remus e o abraçou, reconfortando-o carinhosamente. O lobisomem abriu seus olhos por alguns instantes, encarando o moreno com os olhos desfocados. Sorriu brevemente e voltou a fechar os olhos, aninhando-se nos braços do amigo, exausto. Sirius fitou-o com ternura. Beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça e se acomodou, fechando os olhos também.

Sirius prometera que o protegeria sempre. Que jamais permitiria que seu lobo interior fizesse algum mal. Remus se entregara completamente a Sirius desde então.

---/--/---

When you love a woman,  
You tell her that she's really wanted.  
When you love a woman,  
You tell her that she's the one.  
'Cause she needs somebody, to tell her that it's gonna last forever.

_Quando você ama uma mulher,  
Você lhe diz que ela realmente é desejada.  
Quando você ama uma mulher,  
Você lhe diz que ela é a única  
Pois ela precisa de alguém para dizer-lhe que vai durar para sempre.  
_  
---/--/---

O dia estava no fim. Era a primeira noite após as transformações daquele conturbado mês.

"Cara... Eu não dou sorte mesmo, não é?" Remus forçara um riso "Justo na nossa primeira ida à Hogsmeade... Me desculpe... Eu disse que você poderia ter ido...! Eu disse que iria ficar bem! Eu sempre fiquei—"

"Não precisa dessa revolta toda, Moony" Sirius pousara sua mão na cabeça do outro, afagando-o com um sorriso "Eu fiquei porque quis. Prongs e Wormtail foram como você pediu. Mas eu quis ficar. Nem que fosse para esperar você se aquietar para me aproximar."

"Mas...! Vocês mal controlam essa coisa de animagia! Sirius, isso poderia ter terminado em um—"

"Ahh, lobinho, você se preocupa demais!" abraçara-o, rindo-se de toda aquela indignação do amigo "Eu gosto de você e sempre vou gostar. Pra mim, não há ninguém que possa substituir você, Remus." Encarava-o, demonstrando a sua alegria no olhar "Eu fiquei porque eu _quis_. Apenas entenda isso, lobinho" e terminara o assunto com um beijo na testa de Remus.

Naquela época, eles mal entendiam seus verdadeiros sentimentos um pelo outro. Tudo era inocente até onde deveria ser. Mas Remus não deixava de sentir aquela pulsação gostosa no peito seguida de uma onda quente que saía dos pés e se estendia até seu último fio de cabelo quando o moreno vinha com toda aquela intimidade.

Sentados sob uma árvore, em frente ao lago, assistiam ao crepúsculo, deixando todas as suas preocupações se esvaecer com a luz solar, um deitado no ombro do outro.

Remus não quisera que aquilo acabasse. Quisera viver aquele momento para sempre.

---/--/---

So tell me have you ever really ... really, really ever loved a woman?

_Então diga-me: você re__almente .__.. realmente, realmente já amou uma mulher?  
_

---/--/---

Remus voltou brevemente à realidade. Seu peito doía.

Não. Jamais amara uma mulher desse jeito. Entretanto...

"Sirius..." a pronúncia muda do nome da pessoa de quem realmente a música falava para Remus foi despercebida por Tonks. O aperto no peito continuava cada vem mais latente.

---/--/---

To really love a woman,  
Let her hold you,  
Till you know how she needs to be touched.  
You've got to breathe her, really taste her,  
'Til you can feel her in your blood.

_Para realmente amar uma mulher,  
Deixe-a segurar você,  
Até que você saiba como ela precisa ser tocada.  
Você precisa respirá-la, realmente saboreá-la  
Até que você possa senti-la em seu sangue._

---/--/---

Remus não sabia exatamente o que deveria fazer. Sirius parecia tão confiante, tão centrado, tão... seguro. Claro, não deveria ser a primeira vez _dele_. Remus sabia que não era.

"Hey, Moony... Não fique tão tenso… relaxe…"

Era fácil para ele falar. Não era ele que estava _naquela_ situação. Remus mordera o lábio inferior, fechando os olhos. Não terminara de contar até três quando sentira Sirius parar. Ótimo. Estragara tudo...

"Moony... se você não quiser continuar, nós—"

"Não!" Remus surpreendera-se exclamar "N-Não pare... eu... eu quero..." Agarrava-se ao pescoço de Sirius, que estava em cima de si. Não queria parar. Iria até o fim. Levaria Sirius ao ápice do prazer com seu corpo. Queria tocar e ser tocado por ele. Largara-se na cama, insinuando para que o outro prosseguisse.

O moreno olhava-o, sem saber o que fazer. Era óbvio que se preocupava com seu lobinho, mas também queria acariciá-lo, _saboreá-lo_. Encararam-se por alguns breves segundos. Remus sentara, ficando com suas pernas apoiadas nas de Sirius, que estava sentado em seus calcanhares. Abraçara o amante, acariciando suas costas, seus longos fios negros de cabelo. Sentia o aroma de chuva que ainda neles prevalecia.

"Sirius... Eu já disse que quero fazer isso. E quero que seja bom para nós dois... Então, por favor... Não se preocupe..." e, sussurrando em seu ouvido, beijara-lhe o pescoço.

Como se convencido de que não haveria arrependimentos, Sirius, deitara-o na cama e beijara-o avidamente.

Não demorou muito para que ambos alcançassem o deleite máximo quase simultaneamente.

---/--/---  
And when you can see your unborn children in her eyes ...  
You know you really love a woman.

_E quando você __puder ver  
Suas crianças que ainda não nasceram dentro dos olhos dela,  
Você saberá que realmente ama uma mulher_  
---/--/---

"Moony?"

"Uhn?"

"Como você se imagina depois que terminar Hogwarts?" Sirius parecia estar pensando nisso há algum tempo. Remus interrompeu sua leitura para encarar o outro.

"Quando terminar Hogwarts?" repetira a pergunta, como quem tenta arranjar tempo para refletir. "Uhnn... Nunca pensei nisso antes. Por quê?" olhara com interesse.

Sirius soltara um sorriso maroto enquanto dava os ombros.

"Perguntei para o Prongs e ele me disse que queria ter cinco filhos com a Evans... Wormtail também disse que achava que queria ter uma família. Mas eu nunca me vi casado com uma mulher e tendo filhos com ela." Sirius fazia caretas ao falar, mostrando-se incomodado. Remus não respondera. "E você, Moony? Já se viu tendo uma família?"

Remus franzira os lábios. Sua boca ficara seca. Não, jamais pensara nisso.

Sirius o encarava. O barulho do Salão Comunal impedia de outros ouvirem a conserva dos dois.

"Sabe o que eu já sonhei?" ele contava casualmente, mas seus olhos brilhavam. Aproximara-se e continuara num sussurro "Que eu e você estávamos casados e tínhamos três filhos... E você usava _apenas_ um lindo avental cor-de-rosa..."

Remus sentira seu rosto arder.

"Sirius!!!" o outro rira "...Eu... nunca me vi com filhos… Jamais pensei que conseguiria ficar com alguém… Afinal, eu não sou normal e… Seria horrível se… essa _coisa_ que eu tenho passasse para algum descendente meu..."

"É por isso que acho que, se você preferir, a gente adota um, que tal? Sempre achei que você tinha um jeito ótimo para ser mãe!"

Ele só poderia estar _brincando_.

"Você é louco..." Remus balançava a cabeça. Não sabia se ria ou não.

Os dois se encararam por longos segundos, até que romperam numa gostosa risada.

---/--/---  
When you love a woman,  
You tell her that she's really wanted.  
When you love a woman,  
You tell her that she's the one.  
'Cause she needs somebody, to tell her that you'll always be together

_Quando você ama uma mulher,  
Você lhe diz que ela realmente é desejada.  
Quando você ama uma mulher,  
Você lhe diz que ela é a única  
Pois ela precisa de alguém para dizer-lhe que vocês estarão sempre juntos._

---/--/---

"Remus, dá pra parar de fugir??" Sirius o segurara pelo braço, impedindo-o de continuar a correr.

Remus tentava inutilmente esconder suas lágrimas. O outro parecera ter sido pego de surpresa.

"Hey... Por que você está chorando? Moony..." Sirius ia puxá-lo para um abraço, mas este se desvencilhara. "O que _há_ com você?"

Remus não queria falar. Nem se quisesse, não poderia. Não conseguia falar.

"Você... me viu com a Brown, não foi? Hey... Desculpe... Você... Você está gostando dela? …Se sim… Por que não disse antes? Olha... Ela nem... Eu mal cheguei a tocá-la…Eu ia dizer que não daria certo, mas ela—"

"Não é isso..." A voz de Remus saíra num murmúrio. Sirius estava se explicando demais. Não era do feitio dele. Aquilo só piorava e Remus não conseguia pensar no que fazer.

Sirius piscara.

"…Não?" ele parecia estar mais aliviado " Então... Por que você está assim tão abalado?" olhava com preocupação.

"Que droga, Sirius!" Remus agora chorava descontroladamente "Não é _dela_ que eu gosto! Mas... Isso não importa..." ele sentia seu peito explodir de angústia. Queria desaparecer. Entretanto, já que criara coragem o suficiente para começar, iria terminar de falar o que estava entalado em sua garganta havia tempos. "Você se envolve com as garotas mais atraentes da escola. Escolhe quem quiser. Não sei por que eu ainda criei esperanças... De você olhar para um sem-sal feito eu, cheio de problemas. Sou um lobisomem, péssimo em poções, chocólatra e, como se não bastasse, sou um garoto, como você. Eu--"

"Remus."

O outro parara de falar, olhando para o chão. Só não saía correndo porque estava sendo segurado pelos ombros pelo amigo. Não acreditava que tinha dito tudo. Não daquele jeito. Já havia planejado contar várias vezes, mas desistira temendo que a relação entre eles esfriasse. Seus amigos era o que ele tinha de mais precioso e não queria perdê-los. Bem, parece que daquela vez conseguira...

Sirius forçara-o a encará-lo virando seu rosto pelo queixo. Olhava-o de um olho para o outro, incrédulo.

"...Seu idiota..." Remus fora surpreendido por um beijo tenro que se desenvolveu com avidez.

Mais tarde, quando começaram a discutir o que acontecera no dormitório, Sirius brincava com os dedos de Remus, entrelaçando-os. Ambos riam, divertidos.

"Ah, como sou _burro_! Se eu tivesse mais coragem e tivesse falado com você..."

"É, Sirius, você também dificultou..." Remus rira. "Não era fácil ter esperanças com você se enroscando em toda garota que aparecia."

"Mas eu pensei que não tinha chances..." olhara, defendendo-se. "Bem, isso não importa mais, não é? Porque agora ficaremos juntos... Porque você é quem eu escolhi definitivamente. Porque você é lindo, adorável, atencioso, esforçado e, portanto,_ único_." Sirius olhava Remus com intensidade, fazendo-o corar. "Além de ser muito _sexy_, é claro" Afirmou, piscando para o outro.

"S..._Sexy_??" Remus quase engasgara. Não via aonde poderia ser sedutor.

"Claro. Esse corpo cheio de cicatrizes... Essa carinha de inocente… Esse seu jeito sempre sorridente…" Sirius acariciava o rosto de Remus enquanto falava, com um brilho familiar no olhar. "Pensa que eu não percebi aquele seu fã-clube feminino que vive pedindo para você ajudá-las com as lições?"

Remus riu, depositando um suave beijo nos lábios do companheiro. Sentia-se o homem mais feliz do mundo.

---/--/---  
So tell me have you ever really ... really, really ever loved a woman?

_Então diga-me: você __realmente ... realmente, realmente já amou uma mulher?_

---/--/---

A dor no peito piorara. Estava tudo errado… Tudo errado… Ele não deveria estar ali… Não era ela que deveria estar ao seu lado… _Ele_ não deveria ter partido...

---/--/---  
You've got to give her some faith,  
Hold her tight, a little tenderness.  
You've got to treat her right.  
She will be there for you taking good care of you ...  
You really gotta love your woman yeah.

_Você precisa dar-lhe um pouco de confiança  
Segurá-la bem apertado,  
Um pouco de ternura, precisa tratá-la bem.  
Ela estará perto de você, cuidando bem de você,  
Você realmente precisa amar sua mulher..._  
---/--/---

Remus finalmente acordara. Estava exausto e sentia que mal conseguia mover um músculo. A primeira coisa que sentira fora o cheiro de Sirius. Depois percebera que o calor que sentia também vinha dele.

Acomodara-se mais um pouco naquele colo gostoso e acolhedor. Ele era uma das pessoas que mais lhe transmitia segurança. Sabia que poderia entregar sua vida nas mãos de Sirius que ele a cuidaria melhor que a vida própria.

Remus esforçara-se para abrir um pouco os olhos. Queria admirar o rosto daquele que sempre está ali ao seu lado noite após noite. Ele dormia serenamente. Remus sorrira, tornando a fechar os olhos.

Perguntara-se se o tempo não poderia parar ali. Acariciava a mão que se encontrava firmemente envolta em sua cintura. Aquela preciosa mão que já lhe fora estendida tantas e tantas vezes... Suspirara, feliz.

"Remmy?" Sirius alisava o cabelo claro do outro, fazendo-o abrir os olhos e sorrir. Ouvir sua voz é tão reconfortante...

---/--/---

And when you find yourself lying helpless in her arms,  
You know you really love a woman.

_Então, quando você se achar repousando desamparado nos braços dela,  
Você saberá que realmente ama uma mulher..._

---/--/---

Remus não acreditara quando lera aquele nome no Mapa. Acreditara menos ainda quando descobrira que _ele_ era inocente. Que ambos, um em Azkaban, outro em seu doloroso mundo de lobisomem, sofreram amargos doze anos por conta de um _outro_ traidor.

Finalmente poderia sentir seu caloroso e reconfortante abraço novamente. Finalmente ele pôde mergulhar naquele terno colo, onde sentia-se seguro, invulnerável. Completo.

Tudo ficaria bem. Tudo voltaria ao normal. As marcas que esses doze anos de dor e sofrimento iriam cicatrizar. Sirius voltaria a estar presente em todos os momentos da sua vida. Voltaria a ansiar pela lua cheia que acabava com seu tédio. A felicidade voltaria a reinar.

Tudo voltaria a ser como antes...

Ah, como Remus desejara que tudo o que pensara fosse realidade...

---/--/---  
When you love a woman,  
You tell her that she's really wanted.  
When you love a woman,  
You tell her that she's the one.  
She needs somebody, to tell her that it's gonna last forever.

_Quando você ama uma mulher,  
Você lhe diz que ela realmente é desejada.  
Quando você ama uma mulher,  
Você lhe diz que ela é a única  
Pois ela precisa de alguém para dizer-lhe que vai durar para sempre._

---/--/---

Remus acordara ofegante. Suava, com o batimento cardíaco acelerado, descompassado. Mais uma vez sonhara com aquela sala do Ministério. Com aquele véu. Novamente o vazio em seu interior começava a puxá-lo para mais e mais fundo...

"Sirius... Seu... mentiroso…" a última palavra saíra cheia de amargura, engasgada pelas lágrimas que insistiam em voltar a correr pelo rosto cansado do lobisomem. Sentado na cama, abraçara as pernas, pousando a cabeça em seus joelhos, tentando abafar seus soluços.

Sua cama estava fria. O vento batia na janela, fazendo-o estremecer. Você não havia prometido estar sempre ali, ao seu lado, para esquentar seus dias de pálida frieza e desilusão?

Sentia-se esgotado. Você não havia prometido sempre acalentá-lo e reconfortá-lo, envolvendo-o em seus braços quando a fraqueza tomasse conta de seu corpo?

"Mentiroso."

Novamente as palavras saíram da boca de Remus repletas de tristeza. Viver assim, só... Parecia impossível agora.

Culpa dos Marotos.

Ele crescera conformado com o fato de viver excluído do mundo. Lobisomens não são feitos para viverem em sociedade mesmo. Mas... Remus conhecera James e Sirius. Mais tarde conheceria Peter. E os três iriam proporcionar-lhe os dias mais felizes de sua vida.

Mimaram-no. Não poderiam ter feito aquilo. Não para tudo terminar como terminou.

Você tinha dito que estaria _sempre_ ao seu lado. Mas não cumpriu com sua promessa...

---/--/---

So tell me have you ever really ... really, really ever loved a woman? yeah  
Just tell me have you ever really ... really, really ever loved a woman?  
Oh Just tell me have you ever really ... really, really ever loved a woman?

_Então diga-me: você realmente ... r__ealmente, realm__ente já amou uma mulher?  
Apenas diga-me: você realmente ... realmente, realmente já amou uma mulher?_

_Oh, apenas diga-me: você realmente ... realmente, realmente já amou uma mulher?_

"Não é linda, querido?" Tonks virou, animada, para encarar Remus "...Querido...?"

Remus não percebeu quando começara a chorar. Pego desprevenido, tratou logo de enxugar as lágrimas que brotaram de seus olhos como quem os coça de sono.

"Ah, sim... Linda canção!" respondeu com um sorriso, levantando-se "Quer chá? Vou fazer mais para mim, quer também?"

Remus não esperou a garota responder para se encaminhar à cozinha. Não tomara seu chá. Não parara na cozinha. No banheiro, apoiou-se na pia. Não conseguia parar de chorar.

"Por quê, Sirius...?" Sua voz não saía mais. Já não tinha mais forças. Sentou-se num canto, soluçando. Até, então, adormecer finalmente.

* * *

Fic escrita em tempo recorde! Apenas um dia! chove ...Acho que é por isso que não gostei muito dela... Bem, é a vida!

**N.A.:** Sinto que estou me aprimorando cada vez mais nessa novidade para mim que é postar aqui no Estou baseando a minha formatação de texto em autoras que admiro tamanha organização em escrever uma "introdução" e uma "conclusão/ encerramento" incrivelmente bem feitos. Mas... quando eu paro para analisar, vejo que ainda falta muito para eu conseguir fazer uma coisa bem feita...

Sei que os pobres (?) James e Peter mal tiveram participação... Mas eu realmente precisava terminar logo essa fic. Senão, só Deus sabe quando que ela ficaria pronta!

Eu tinha me viciado nessa música há algum tempo. Nesses dias me lamentei porque ele sempre falava "woman" e eu queria porque queria escrever uma fic com essa música, mas a idéia não vinha. Foi quando eu pensei nisso e acabei me empolgando. '

Idéias vagas foram ficando ligeiramente mais concretas aos poucos. E deu nisso!

Novamente essa fic foi escrita às pressas... Mal consegui revisá-la e, pela primeira vez, escrevi diretamente no computador. Bem, ao menos cheguei à brilhante conclusão que eu realmente preciso escrever num _papel_ antes de digitar alguma coisa!

Espero que eu não tenha apenas perdido meu tempo e tomado o tempo de vocês!

Críticas, sugestões, ameaças... Basta mandar um review!

Obrigada desde já!

Grata pela atenção,

Yu-chan.


End file.
